Not What it Seems
by silverwolf543
Summary: Rey hasn't been being treated the best now that the Resistance is losing hope and Kylo won't stand for it. She's too stubborn for her own good, but Kylo doesn't expect anything less from his little scavenger as they continue to converse through their force bond. Reylo :D I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Not What It Seems

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters!**

 _So after I finished my other story, Forbidden, I couldn't help myself from writing more! :) This was just a random idea that came to my head. Slightly off for some characters, but this idea just keeps coming up! I have written this entire story and will be posting daily, however all the notes at the ends are fairly general, so if they sound the same, they probably are! I may add more to them, but I wanted to just have something there as I know I really only have time to upload in my schedule during the week! Hopefully that all makes sense once you get a few chapters! Hope you all enjoy! :)_

* * *

Chapter 1

Rey felt exhaustion and soreness take over her body as she finally set herself down on the floor after a long day of preparations. They had been hauling things from the falcon, the small amount they all had, into their new base. Some old abandoned base from the past that the First Order hasn't found. They had also just been up moving and clearing out old machinery and equipment around the base. She hadn't really stopped going since she had left Luke on the island and her body was wearing thin at the moment.

Being with the resistance wasn't anything like she had thought. After the first night, things just got harder. Not that she didn't expect the hardship, but it seemed like those who were left and the few allies who had come to their aid treated her and Leia like outsiders. It was as if they were dirt under everyone's feet.

It's not that Rey had expected to come to them a hero or anything of the sort, but she hoped she would at least be treated like equal to their people. She was sorely mistaken. Leia seemed off put by their actions as well, but they treated Leia better and Rey hid how they treated her when she was with the General. She didn't want to worry the older woman any more than she needed to.

Rey shivered as she waited outside by the large entrance to the base. There was a small cave right outside the main door where she chose to stay the nights. They had been short on rooms and so that Leia was able to have a room, she decided to exile herself for nights, something none of the other resistance members seemed too worried about. She had debated going to Finn and Poe, but they were both too busy to notice and they still were her friends, so she didn't want to burden them.

As she made her normal trek out into the cold, a harsh reality for the previous desert dweller, she shook and her teeth chattered. She was still in the same outfit as she had been in on Crait as they didn't have enough extra warm clothes and once again, she bowed out, knowing they wouldn't share with her anyway. At least she had a blanket with her to help fend off some of the cold.

Her ribs were slowly beginning to show again like they had on Jakku. Portions weren't necessarily limited here, but that's what she was told. The small portion she did get, she gave most to Leia who got a similar treatment. Leia seemed to understand partially though. The resistance was losing faith.

They lost faith in Leia for having too much compassion and hope for not only her son, but for Rey, some scavenger from Jakku who trained with Luke for a few days. People were losing faith that hope was enough. It broke Leia's heart to see, but she knew hope couldn't last forever. Especially with how many loses they had just had to dealt with. Rey understood partially as well, but it was as if instead of just losing hope, they wanted to snuff out the last of it. Her and Leia were the focus for them right now and Rey felt like she was clearly not welcomed here.

Rey shivered and pulled her blanket closer to her body, leaning back against some rocks in the cave, her breath coming in soft puffs in front of her. She slowly crossed her legs and began to meditate. It was the only thing she could do in order to distract herself from the cold.

Kylo wiped some sweat from his brow as he continued training, working in his personal training room with a practice saber, running through his stances and drills.

The last week or two had been hectic for the newly appointed Supreme Leader. He had to go to countless meetings and training had been how he spent the majority of his time. He pushed his dark curls out of his face, sighing once more as he stretched out his tight muscles.

Rey hadn't left his mind since Crait. He could still imagine every detail from the throne room as if she was still standing there, right in front of him and it shook him to the core.

He couldn't shake this feeling of her. He knew they were still connected. He didn't know how he knew that, but he just knew. That space that she occupied in his mind was still full and thrumming with her light and beauty, pulling him towards her everyday, but everyday, he resisted.

She had been the one to reject him, therefore, he would wait for her to pull on her end, bringing him spiralling into her. A part of him wanted to just say screw it and connect to her anyways. He felt this overwhelming need to just know where she was and how she was.

He dreamt of her every night. About how things may have gone differently. A different answer from her and he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from kissing her right then and there. He still wished he had done it. Maybe it would have swayed her. He knew she felt something for him, she was just too stubborn to admit it.

Not like he was about to go and admit his feelings to her either, but he thought he at least gave her a general idea of those feelings when he had begged her to join him. He truly did want her by his side. He longed for her companionship and later, her love if she was willing to give it to him.

He had so many ideas as Supreme Leader. Despite what she, and many others, may have thought, he didn't share all of Snoke's views on the fate of the galaxy. He had meant what he had said in the throne room. For things to get better, the past had to die, otherwise there wouldn't be room for new blood and ideas to be welcomed.

He wanted to keep bits and pieces from everything, not just the Empire and Sith, but also the Jedi and the Rebellion. They all had valid points, but they were all surrounded by nonsense and things that were just plain unnecessary.

He went to his fresher within his private chambers, cleaning himself from his long training alone. He had wished to train Rey one day, hoping that it was still a possibility, but he was unsure of his chances now.

As he let the hot water soothe his aching muscles, he sighed, allowing his mind to drift to more thoughts of his scavenger, though they were hardly appropriate. He felt himself hardening as his thoughts drifted to all that he wished would happen between them and all things he wished to do to her little body.

Millions of fantasies swirled through his mind, all having the same conclusion; them spent in bliss and ecstasy.

"Oh Rey…" He mumbled to himself as he slowly relieved himself, still allowing his mind to wander, her name falling from his lips once more with his climax.

Rey was broken out of her meditative state abruptly as she felt a wave of pleasure course through her body and her thoughts immediately strayed to Kylo. She tried as hard as she could to deny her feelings towards the dark man, but she couldn't help it. There had been some lonely nights where thoughts of him were all that got her through, not all the most appropriate, but she had never allowed herself to do anything about it. She was too scared of getting caught, plus she had no idea how to even go about pleasuring herself except general ideas.

She bit her lower lip as she felt another wave of pleasure, though this one more intense. She could have sworn that she heard Kylo groan, but she knew it was impossible. Sure, she knew the bond was still there, feeling the spot in her mind he currently occupied, but they hadn't been thrown together by the force since Crait. In order to keep what little walls she had up around her feelings for him, she intended to keep it that way.

A blush covered her cheeks as the feeling calmed down within her and she wondered what had happened. It certainly hadn't been her, which only left one option and that wasn't an option she was ready to explore yet.

* * *

 _ **Hope you all like it! As I said in my last fic, I have no beta, so I'm very sorry if there are any mistakes! Thank you for reading! :)**_ **If you guys have any requests for reylo fanfictions, let me know! Hope you enjoyed! :) Reviews and favorites are always appreciated! They let me know if you guys liked it and if so what you liked! Or what you what have me do better or different! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters!**

* * *

Rey had yet to drift off to sleep as it started to become morning again, the sun rising ever so slightly. She couldn't stop shivering, but knew she would be able to head back inside soon. There were starting to be dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep due to the cold, but there was little she could do about her current state.

Her mind paused it's thought though as she felt the familiar deafening of all sound and then the normal silence that followed before feeling his presence. Sighing, she did her best to hide from him. She didn't want him to see her like this, it would be too much for her to handle.

"Go away…" She mumbled weakly, barely having the strength to argue with him, her hazel eyes hesitantly looking up to find his darker ones. A slight blush covered her cheeks as he was shirtless once more, only in loose black sleep pants, clearly having just woke up, though he looked more awake than he should for that.

"Rey…" He said softly, taking in her withered appearance. It scared him to see her like this. Slowly, as if he was approaching a wounded wild animal, he stood from his bed, walking towards her, only a few feet away now to take in everything. She was thinner than before, something he hadn't thought would be possible, paler and colder as well, narrowing down his options for where they could be.

He took stock of everything, his worry magnifying with each new thing he found on her.

"I'm fine….It's just...nevermind.. I'm fine." She mumbled again, teeth chattering as she pulled the blanket closer to her, shivering continuously. A part of her wanted to tell him what was going on so that he could help, but another part wouldn't allow it. Her pride forbade her from telling him. She didn't want to admit he was right, but she couldn't believe her train of thought as she thought of how things may have been different if she had said yes in that throne room.

"Clearly." He said sarcastically before moving closer to her. He slowly slid down to sit next to her, surprised as he felt a slight chill now that he beside her.

"Are you really okay?" He added softly, raising an eyebrow as he already knew the answer, but wanted to see how she would respond to him. If she would give in or fight. He stiffened slightly as he caught her train of thought through the bond, her wonder about if she had said yes and he felt a slight hope burn within him.

"I think you can see the answer for that one yourself, but it's not anything I want to talk about...at least not yet." She whispered the last part softly, biting her lower lip as she looked up to his dark eyes once again, silently letting him know that if she was ready to talk, he would be the first to hear it.

His heart swelled slightly at her words and her silent promise, nodding slightly at her in recognition of the unspoken promise.

"Is there anything I can do? I know you're not ready to...come to me, but I...I...If I can help, I want to." He looked over at her, his eyes showing honesty, something Rey hadn't seen in a very long time. She shook her head though and shivered once again.

"Rey! Come in from out there!" Leia's voice rang through the cold air like a knife. The moment was over and before Rey could respond, she saw Kylo fade away, looking shocked at hearing his mother's voice again.

Slowly, Rey got up and made her way inside to Leia, her only relief most days as the warmth from the base began to make her cheeks flush red while she warmed up.

"Let's get some food." Leia said softly, leading Rey towards their makeshift mess hall before the younger woman shook her head.

"Honestly, I'm fine, it's better to save what we can. If you're hungry though, tell them you're grabbing mine for me." She said kindly, gently squeezing Leia's hand before letting go again.

Leia shook her head, a soft frown gracing her lips.

"Rey...it's alright to think about yourself sometimes…." She said, hoping to sway the girl to come eat, but Rey was stubborn as she kept a smile on her face, one that was always in place for the general.

"Remember? I grew up on Jakku...lived off quarter portions most of my life. It's not ideal, no, but it's nothing that I can't deal with." She reassured Leia and squeezed once more before heading off towards the freshers.

Time was limited in order to save water, so Rey was as quick as she could, just cleaning and not allowing herself to just relax under the lukewarm water like she wished she was able to.

 _You could with me._

She heard a voice whisper in her head, making her gasp as she turned off the water, quickly wrapping her towel around her for fear of him showing up and seeing her naked.

Hearing a soft chuckle in her mind, she felt her face heat up as she liked the sound, but refused to let him know.

 _Relax. You were just projecting your thoughts more than normal._ He added softly to her, his voice soothing to her tired mind.

 _It's not necessary anyways...I can just get clean and get out which is better than what I used to have._ She frowned as she spoke, unable to help herself from being jealous of him for being able to stand under a steaming hot shower for as long as he wished.

 _You don't have to be jealous. I told you...You could do that with me. My offer still stands._ He sounded scared, scared of being rejected again as he put himself on the line for Rey once again.

She bit her lower lip as she tried to calm her tired, overworked mind.

 _Ben...I wish I could._ It was all she could come up with. She had no excuses, especially with how the remaining resistance members were treating her, how could she want to stay.

 _What's holding you there?! From what I saw this morning they clearly don't take care of you the way they should! I highly doubt you would do that to yourself on purpose!_ His frustration grew as he felt the need to know exactly why she was staying, what was holding her there, especially when her condition was worse than when she had been scavenging on Jakku.

 _I...I don't know._ She whispered to him softly before cutting the connection as she dressed, needing the distance.

What was keeping her here? Besides Leia, she had no one. She guessed she sort of still had Finn, but he was so happy with Rose and she refused to be a burden to him.

Her mind and heart were conflicted. She knew she should stay. This was the right side of the war, the moral side, but was it really? She questioned herself, wondering if the First Order would treat their generals like everyone was treating Leia? They certainly didn't treat Kylo the way she was being treated. Her mind told her to stay. Her heart told her to go. It was a battle of wills and she felt like she was going to get in the crossfire, being torn apart.

* * *

 **Reviews and favorites are always appreciated! They let me know if you guys liked it and if so what you liked! Or what you what have me do better or different! :) Sorry this chapter was a little bit shorter, but the rest are all longer than this! :)**

 **If you guys have any requests for reylo fanfictions, let me know! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters!**

* * *

It had only been about another week before they were connected once more. Rey was cuddled up with her thin blanket in the cave, shivering more than normal. It was a much colder night than it had been lately and she honestly didn't know if she could handle it. She had still resisted telling Kylo about what had happened to her and how she was being treated currently while in care of the resistance.

She had been crying, something she never did, but everything was becoming so much. She was wearing thinner than she ever had when she had been alone on Jakku. There was no reason for her to feel ten times lonelier when she was surrounded by so many people, but with her treatment, it was almost worse than having to scavenge for her food. Here, it didn't matter how hard she worked, she was still given the same, small amounts.

Her ribs had become even more prominent though her muscle was still fighting through with her toned legs and arms as she continued to practice with her staff, they were just slightly skinnier than before. The only thing that really showed the weight loss was her ribs.

The familiar pull and loss of sound alerted her to his presence before she actually saw him. Upon feeling his gaze on her, she pulled the small blanket closer around her still shivering.

Looking down, she let her hair fall into her face as she furiously tried to wipe at the tears falling down her cheeks. They were making her even colder as she felt they could just freeze on her face if she wasn't careful.

"Rey…" He whispered softly, his heart breaking at the sight in front of him. Here was this powerful, wonderful girl, broken and beaten practically in front of him. "Why won't you come to me?" He added hopelessly, he knew it was a lost cause.

She may have promised to tell him when she was ready about what was going on, but clearly, she didn't feel ready at all and he was starting to break at seeing her in this condition.

"I just….I can't." She whispered back weakly, continuing to hide her face. She hadn't met his eyes once, knowing that if she did, she would cave and tell him everything. If she didn't see the compassion and worry in his eyes, she wouldn't have to think of him in the ways her heart longed for.

"No. You can. You just won't." He replied intending for it to come out colder than it did, but seeing her in this state made it impossible for him to be harsh with her.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his dark curls and grabbed one of his black long sleeved sleep shirts. Slowly, he walked over to her, sitting next to her like he had when the force had first connected them in this little place of their minds. He still couldn't see her surroundings, but based on what he heard and how she looked, she was out in the cold somewhere, clearly not inside of the base.

"Rey...at least….at least tell me...tell me what's happening." He pleaded with her, needing to at least know. He didn't ask for her location, knowing that it was pointless and would just lead to an argument. His eyes never left her as he slowly brought his hand up, worried he would scare her away if he moved too fast. He gently touched her hair covering her face before tucking it behind her ear, his hand moving to gently touch her neck, thumb soothingly rubbing against her jaw.

At the touch of skin on skin contact, Rey gasped silently, biting her lower lip as her resolve slowly crumbled, leaning into his touch before she slowly brought her eyes up to meet his. The spark that was once sparking and always ready for a fight was dimming, still there, but very weak. It broke his heart.

He wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss her soft lips, finally falling into her, but he knew that now was not the right time. He wanted to truly be with her when they had their first kiss. Scared of her pulling away, he gently slid his hand down from her face to rest it on her hand that was over her knee, holding the blanket.

She missed his touch the second he removed his hand before she sighed as he instead just lightly held her hand. Her resolve completely shattered as unshed tears fell from her face.

"I...I...I'm outside...there...there weren't enough rooms, so...they...they um..theymademecomeoutsidebutIagreed." She jumbled all of her words together as she was scared of his reaction. Obviously being the Supreme Leader, he already disliked the resistance and she had a feeling this would just be the final nail in the coffin for him. She could feel all his emotions rolling off of him in waves, just like he could feel hers.

"What?" He asked, his voice deadly quiet, indicating that he had definitely understood what she said, but wanted to hear her more clearly.

She shook slightly as she felt the rage start to build within him. She let her last mental wall between them fall and he gasped as he felt an overwhelming wave of loneliness, cold, hunger, and sadness. He clenched his fist that was holding his long sleeved shirt and took a deep breath, not needing to scare her with his anger at the moment.

"They...They made me come outside since there's not enough room for everyone...I agreed, but it's not like I wanted too…" She whispered more clearly this time before hesitating to glance up at him. "I would stay in the common area, but they only allow certain people into the command rooms and the common area already houses a few who didn't have rooms, it would be too packed." She explained, knowing it would do nothing to calm the man beside her.

It truly was her choice to go outside, if she had wanted, she could have squeezed into the common area with some of the others, but she knew how the all felt about her and didn't think they would be all too happy with the idea. She wasn't allowed the command room, so that wasn't even an option.

"What else?" He ground out, his voice still dangerous and low, but she knew he wasn't angry at her. He gently squeezed her hand and kept the pressure there, his other hand

Turning white from how hard he was tightening his fist.

"At least calm down a little...please?" She whispered, slowly turning her hand over under his so that she could lace their fingers together. She ignored the tingling that transferred up her arm before biting her lower lip while she awaited his answer.

He wanted to fight and say he had every right to get angry at how she was being treated, especially with how powerful, strong, and beautiful she was. How could they treat her like this? He sighed, but slowly calmed himself little by little.

"Continue." He said tensely, letting her know he was as calm as it was going to get for now.

Letting out a sigh, she looked back down at the ground as she continued to hide herself under the blanket, glad he hadn't seen her ribcage and how bad it was at the moment.

"Well...um..due to having...limited..resources, they cut back on portions…" She whispered, not daring to go into further detail with that until she felt his reaction. His rage flared up once again as he looked over at her, raising an eyebrow slowly, silently telling her to continue.

"I...I..I don't think you wanna know how much they cut mine…" She whispered again, glancing at him quickly before pulling the blanket closer to her, letting go of his hand to hide her body from him.

"Rey…" He choked out her name, his voice sounding strained and angry, but she could see all the worry for her shining in his dark eyes. "How much?" He added, looking over her before furrowing his brows as he noticed her pulling the blanket closer to her.

"I'm lucky if I've had a half portion this week." She barely whispered, wondering if he could even hear her, but the overflow of his rage let her know that he had. He stood and started stalking around before he punched something wherever he was that made her jump, eyes finally looking up to meet his.

"Let me see." He whispered, his rage dissipating for the moment as his worry and love(something neither wanted to come to terms with yet) showed in his dark eyes.

Rey shook her head, scared of what would happen if he saw her, but the second she denied him, he kneeled in front of her.

"Please." He begged, his eyes shining with his own unshed tears and her breath was taken away from her. No one had ever looked at her like she did. When he looked at her, she felt her loneliness melt away and she felt like someone really cared and wanted her.

Slowly, she moved up onto her knees, still shivering, but she gently dropped the blanket. One could easily tell just from how her clothes had become looser, but her arms and legs still looked fine. She bit her lower lip before slowly lifting her tunic a little bit, knowing that's how he would see the most damage. It didn't seem very bad if you saw her completely covered.

She didn't know what had compelled her to show him, but whatever it was, was something she wanted to wait another day to process. It was clear to them both that after they had touched hands in the hut, they felt something for each other and Kylo was much quicker to accept that then Rey was.

His eyes gazed over her covered form and he could tell she looked a little thinner, but nothing too bad. However, that all changed as she lifted her shirt and he gasped, unable to help himself as he reached a hand out to her.

Gently, his bare hand touched her bare side, running up right underneath her breast band, feeling each and every one of her ribs, he could practically fit her in his hands if he tried.

"Rey." He mumbled, his voice sounded broken as a single tear fell down his cheek. He gently pulled her shirt back down for her, ignoring the stir of desire that stormed within him at the sight of her skin, wishing she had been removing her shirt for a different reason.

Glancing down at his hand, he remembered his long sleeved shirt, not knowing if it would work, but he tried. Slowly, he lifted the shirt out towards her, the smallest of smiles gracing his lips as she accepted it, allowing a small smile to grace her lips as well.

"Ben…" She said softly, about to thank him before their connection was abruptly brought to an end. She brought the shirt up to her face and took a deep breath, blushing slightly as it smelled exactly like him. Grabbing her blanket, she huddled up against the rock, hugging his shirt to her all night, crying silently as she thought of what would have been different if she would just say yes to him.

* * *

 **Reviews and favorites are always appreciated! They let me know if you guys liked it and if so what you liked! Or what you what have me do better or different! :)**

 **If you guys have any requests for reylo fanfictions, let me know! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters!**

* * *

Kylo couldn't take it. His heart broke at the sight of Rey that weak and he knew he had to do everything he could to either figure out where they were on his own or get her to tell him.

He couldn't just sit around and watch the woman who was connected to him and who he loved fade away as she was treated like garbage in the resistance's care. He hadn't slept at all that night, he just stayed up pacing.

There weren't that many ice planets, but he knew it would be hard to find them without being able to use the technology on the bridge. He wanted to destroy the resistance even more now that he knew how they were treating his little scavenger, but he needed her safe and with him before he could do that. He knew that if he asked for help and gave the hint of an ice planet, there wouldn't be much he could do to save Rey.

He fell back on his bed as he continued to brainstorm.

 _Why can't you just say yes._ He groaned softly, falling back onto his pillows, not knowing that on the other side of the bond, Rey had heard him.

 _I want to._ She whispered back, her heart pounding against her chest as she walked back into the base, unable to help herself, she slipped his shirt on, sighing at the instant warmth and comfort his shirt offered.

Kylo had heard her response and let out a yell of frustration, cutting of the connection before he got angry with her, knowing she didn't need that. Why did she have to be so stubborn? He could offer her every comfort she had never known and then some. He could fill the loneliness in her just as she filled it for him.

Luckily, within the last couple weeks, Leia had been treated better. It was one of the only things that made Rey smile as she thought of the resistance. She was surprised that there had been no response from Kylo, but knew it was probably because he was fuming over all that she had told him and the fact that she still couldn't bring herself to say yes.

As she walked through the base, she noticed herself getting some strange looks from some of the other members, obviously due to her attire, but she ignored it. If they were going to treat her poorly than she didn't care what they thought of her anymore.

"What the hell is this?" One of the resistance pilots asked. He was one of Poe's friends, but much more rough around the edges and he scared her slightly, always had.

"What's what?" She mumbled, feigning innocence as she raising an eyebrow at him, trying to stand her ground as he walked over and poked at Kylo's shirt hanging loosely on her small frame.

"Don't play dumb. Who's shirt is this? I didn't think you got any of the few extra clothes we had." He explained, raising his own eyebrow back at her, his eyes glinting dangerously, making Rey want to turn and run back to her cave. She never used to be like this until she was worn so weak.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." She responded, trying to walk past him before he gripped her arm tightly, too tight. She could already feel a bruise forming as she turned to look up at him, trying to yank her arm back which only made him hold on tighter to her, hurting worse.

"Answer the damn question." He spoke dangerously low and she felt her heart thudding. She had nothing to lose here, so why not tell him. He would call her crazy and laugh or he would be furious, she was hoping he would just think she was crazy.

"It's Ben Solo's." She answered honestly, holding her head up as she met his eyes defiantly. He threw her back with more force than expected and she hissed in pain as she scraped against some broken metal, slicing through the shirt and her back, making her cry out.

"Get rid of it." He growled out before walking out of the room. She gasped as she stood up, feeling Kylo's worry on his end of the bond as he tried to connect with her.

 _It's nothing._ She murmured to him, glad he couldn't tell her voice was shaking when they just spoke through the connection. Before he could response, she turned and walked slowly, breathing deeply due to the amount of pain she was in. She made her way to Leia's room and brushed off the generals concern before finally giving in, the pain becoming too much. Leia wrapped her back poorly, but it was the best they could do for now.

Rey sat in a chair opposite Leia after she was at least wrapped. There was still some fragments in her back that Leia had said must have broken off from the force of her falling into them, but Rey couldn't handle the pain of removing them right now, so Leia just wrapped her enough to hopefully stop some of the bleeding.

"You're wearing his shirt." Leia said softly, a tiny smile gracing the elderly woman's lips. Rey couldn't help the slight blush, even in spite of her pain, at the generals words.

"Yeah...he...he came to me last night… I cracked...I told him how things have been going...he's so angry, but I've never seen someone look at him with so much…" She couldn't find the right word as she trailed off.

"Love? " Leia suggested softly, a spark coming to life in her eyes. "Rey...he needs you and you need him. The resistance is not what it used to be. You know what I would want if we won this war, see if his ideas are the same or if you can sway him….but regardless...you two need each other." The older woman spoke wisely, tears pricking both the women's eyes at her words.

"Bring my son back. Go to him." She whispered encouragingly, taking Rey's hand within her own for a gentle squeeze. "There's a speeder outside that will take you to the closest outpost." She informed her before standing back up, having to get back to her duties. "And get your back checked out soon." She whispered before giving Rey a gentle hug, kissing her forehead.

"May the Force be with you. Always." Rey blinked back tears at her parting words before nodding, smiling softly at the general before heading back out, going out the back of the base to avoid as many people as necessary.

Right before she could get on the speeder, she felt the strange sensation and sound loss before she saw him. Well, she heard him first as he saw her back.

" _Rey. You need to get that looked at. Now_." He said, feeling her pain as if it were his own.

" _Well...maybe you can look at it_." She whispered, looking at the ground before meeting his eyes, trying her hardest to let him see her surroundings, focusing on everything around her and pushing it towards him.

He saw the speeder and her leaving the base with her small bag, his brows furrowed together before a smile came to his full lips.

" _Is this a yes?_ " He asked softly, taking a step towards her.

"I _t's a 'hurry up before I change my mind or pass out_ '" She said playfully before smiling back at him as well. The connection cut off, but she could still feel him in her mind.

 _I'll be there soon._

* * *

 **Reviews and favorites are always appreciated! They let me know if you guys liked it and if so what you liked! Or what you what have me do better or different! :)**

 **If you guys have any requests for reylo fanfictions, let me know! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters!**

* * *

"Prepare my ship." He ordered before making preparations of his own. He knew she was injured so he grabbed some extra bacta and bandages before boarding his ship. Kylo wasted no time in getting to his bondmate. He followed the coordinates she had sent him and soon enough, he reached an outpost on this snowball of a planet.

He landed and got off his ship, searching the bond to find her, knowing she had to be near as he felt like the bond was stronger, just like when she had fought along his side in the throne room.

Wandering around the outpost, he felt something instantly as she must have seen him. He turned and was met with her standing in front of him, still as beautiful as the last time he saw her, despite everything.

"Where's your ship?" She mumbled weakly and he knew the injury on her back was probably getting worse as she tightened the blanket around her, the same blanket he had seen her have at night when they connected through the force.

He didn't know where he could touch that wouldn't hurt her otherwise he would have carried her back just like he had at Takodana. He lead her as quickly as he could, careful to make sure that she was still following him before he lead her to the ships fresher.

"Wait here." He said softly, wanting to touch her arm or kiss her forehead, but now that they really were together, he didn't know what their limits were and what might make her snap at him. He knew she wasn't ready to accept her feelings for him yet and it killed him inside to hold back, but he knew if he waited for her, it would be a million times better.

Walking up to the pilot's chair, he plugged in the coordinates and got them on their way before walking back to her. He gasped as he came back to see her with the blanket off, finally seeing her back for the second time, but this time, it looked much worse.

"Force Rey….what happened?" He asked gently as he walked over. Slowly, he removed his gloves and silently asked if he could touch.

She bit her lower lip and nodded before wincing as she turned once more. He sighed and noticed the cuts in his shirt, but he felt happy that she had chosen to wear it. It was awfully big on her, but she looked adorable in it, so he didn't mind.

"Sorry...about your shirt…" She said softly and he realized that she must have sensed where his thoughts had gone.

"Don't worry about it. I have more….you chose to wear it….." He softly mumbled the last bit, still a bit amazed that she had though he didn't get any response from her, just a soft blush that covered her cheeks.

Looking at her back, he noticed that there were still some pieces of metal stuck and in order to clean it properly, he would need to get her shirt off as well as his which she had on over.

"I'm going to have to get your shirts off…" He coughed out, unsure of how she would react and he wanted to make sure he didn't lose her now that he had her.

"Okay...you'll have to help me." She mumbled as she slowly lifted her arms above her head, motioning for him to pull up on the hem.

His fingers shook slightly as he wished he was removing her shirt for other reasons, but now that she was with him, there would be another time for that he hoped. He gently pulled the shirt up over her head before setting them on the counter, her back still facing him as she crossed her arms over her breasts. They were still covered by her breast band, but a part of him wished they weren't. Lucky enough for him though, he needed to at least remove the back of that as well.

He coughed slightly and worked on what he could around her back, pushing back thoughts that were starting to make his pants grow tighter. He took a wild chance a dipped into her mind to see where her thoughts were going. While a majority of her thoughts were focused on the pain of her back, he found a thought pushed in the way back of her mind that made his cheeks darken and his head spin. She was imagining what it would feel like if his hands were on other parts of her body, every part of her body.

Wishing he could will himself to say something and smirk, he knew now wasn't the right time, but he couldn't help himself as his own thoughts bubbled over the brim.

"I feel it too." He whispered softly into her ear, making her gasp at his close proximity before her cheeks flushed and he knew that she understood what he was talking about. It took all of his willpower not to go any further as he noticed her press her thighs closer together, clearly trying to ease some tension or get some relief.

Once he took care of everything that he could with her breast band in place, he gently placed his hands on her waist, looking at her small frame in front of his in the mirror. He could still see her ribs and was glad he had ordered to have food in his chambers upon his arrival.

"I'll need to remove this to finish up the rest…" He whispered, tracing the sides of her breast band. He couldn't help himself now. No thoughts of Hux, Luke, or Snoke got his erection to calm down, so he stood behind her, hoping to hide if for now, but a part of him wanted her to know what she did to him. Clearly he did the same to her by how her thighs kept pressing together.

Rey nodded slightly and bit her lower lip, moving to her side and away from the mirror, so he couldn't look. She removed the breast band slowly, still in pain, but it wasn't nearly as bad as before now that most of it was patched up.

"Better?" She whispered, her voice came out breathy with an undertone of desire and need which surprised herself, never having heard that come out of her mouth.

Kylo's eyes widened as she covered her breasts, he hadn't seen them yet, but knowing that just her arms covering them was between him and seeing them, made his erection ten times worse.

"Much." He mumbled back in a low, husky voice. He began to work on her wounds where the band was before smoothing his hands down her sides to her hips. Unable to help himself, he leaned in and pressed gently against her back, knowing she could now feel his erection against her butt. He leaned his head down and placed a kiss on her shoulder, one chaste little kiss before he heard her gasp and lean back against him slightly.

The next kiss on her shoulder was open mouthed and had her letting out a small moan as he reached the juncture between her neck and shoulder. He wanted to continue up her neck and then kiss her soft lips at last, but his comm went off and he sighed. He was about to ignore it before she broke away, letting out a soft cough.

"Um...you should probably go take care of it." She mumbled, looking at the floor, still covering herself from his view.

He coughed himself and nodded before looking around, he had a spare shirt the other room, but just to make her squirm even more, he smirked at her and pulled his own long sleeved shirt off, handing it to her.

"There, that way you have something to wear." He said softly, the smirk still in place as he wondered what she would do, sure she had worn his shirt before, but he hadn't just been wearing it.

"What about you?" She asked softly, holding the shirt up to cover herself.

"I've got more...remember?" He repeated from earlier, his smirk growing before he went to land their ship in the docking bay.

This was going to be fun. He thought to himself about how he could seduce her and show her how much she truly meant to him. He didn't just want her body, he wanted every part of her. The light and the dark. However, he couldn't deny that the idea of slowly seducing her to get her to realize her feelings for him sounded appealing. Clearly it was working as he noticed just how much they both wanted each other in there. It was just a matter of time.

Once he landed them, he walked back to see her, feeling her nerves through their bond. He knew she would become nervous once arriving on the large First Order ship.

"Rey...you're completely safe here. I promise." He whispered softly to her. A soft smile came to his full lips once more as he saw her in his shirt, but his erection soon threatened to return as he realized she only had his shirt on, so her bare breasts were touching it just out of his site. He suddenly envied that shirt, but tried to keep his thoughts to himself, clearing his throat.

She nodded slightly at him and sighed as she followed him off the ships ramp and to his chambers. She didn't even bother trying to memorize hallways, she knew she would be here for at least a while with him.

He noticed her just paying attention to him, her worry slowly ebbing away. The thought made him smile before he opened the doors to his chambers, which were now also hers. He had a second bedroom connected though, so that she didn't feel obligated. He wanted her to know that he would take things at her pace, at least for now until she drove him crazy.

"Wow...this is all just for you?" She asked softly, her eyes widening as she slowly walked around the room, taking everything in. She noticed all the doors were open like he knew that she would want to explore.

"And now for you as well." He added softly, his eyes just focused on her and his heart beat just because she was finally here with him, physically, not just through a bond.

"There's a training room over there, the fresher, closet, and then there's your bedroom." He said softly, he was mentally shocked for a moment as he sensed a brief wave of disappointment coming from her end of the bond as he mentioned her bedroom and a small hope built within him.

"Of course you're more than welcome to stay in here with me." He stepped closer and whispered huskily in her ear which made her cheeks blush, giving her true feelings away before she rolled her eyes and stepped away.

"I don't think you would be able to keep your hands to yourself." She countered, raising an eyebrow, hoping the response would throw him off as she never normally responded in such a way. His eyebrows both raised and a smirk grew on his full lips.

"Want to test that theory?" He playfully asked, raising an eyebrow as he stepped towards her.

She blushed even deeper and shook her head before going over to her room, about to close the door before she turned back, the fire slowly returning to her hazel eyes.

"Maybe in your dreams." She teased before closing the door, her back pressed to it as she took a deep breath. She hadn't felt this light-spirited since she couldn't even remember when. He was so different when he was only around her. It made her heart swell and the feeling she had been trying to hide were slowly becoming uncovered and coming to the surface.

Kylo raised his eyebrow further at her comment before the smirk grew when she closed the door.

"That's not a maybe." He responded, knowing she would hear him through the door.

* * *

 **Reviews and favorites are always appreciated! They let me know if you guys liked it and if so what you liked! Or what you what have me do better or different! :) You guys are all so sweet and your reviews/favorites keep me going! Thank you so much! 3**

 **If you guys have any requests for reylo fanfictions, let me know! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters!**

* * *

Rey sighed as she looked around the room. Her eyes went wide as she saw the bed in front of her. She had never seen a real bed like this except for in holovids and in a few of the more wealthy places on Jakku, wealthy being a relative term obviously.

She slowly took her hair down and combed her fingers through it. She was overwhelmed by all the luxuries that were now available to her, not sure how to react. Temptation called to her to not only the hot tub in the refresher, but also the man just a door away from her. She knew he was probably getting ready for bed and she sighed, sitting down on her bed.

Despite everything, she was scared she was still alone. She slid her boots off before leaning back on the bed, sighing at how comfortable it was to her aching muscles. She couldn't think of any other time where she had even been close to this level of comfort.

After a moment of hesitation, she crawled under the silk covers, biting her lower lip as she tried to close her eyes and let sleep take her, but her nerves and thoughts got the best of her. She continued to try for about an hour before sighing in frustration, getting up out of the bed. Her pants were scratchy in comparison to Kylo's shirt, but she didn't know if she should give in and let him know how comfy she was with his clothing.

Slowly, she slid her pants on, leaving her in just her arm wraps, his shirt, and her underwear. Biting her lower lip, she slowly walked over to the door, opening it to go out to his room. She looked around, not seeing him at first, but she knew he was in the area, having not gone far as she felt his presence through their bond.

"Ben?" She asked softly, standing awkwardly by the door, a slight chill going through her body. She wanted to go and use the tub she saw, but didn't know what would be allowed and not considering how she wasn't allowed in most places on the resistance base.

Suddenly, Kylo walked out from the room she was just thinking about, water droplets on his chest and a simple black towel hanging low on his hips, making her cheeks instantly darken and her eyes widened, though her pupils dilated slightly as an intense wave of lust and desire hit her, knowing it was from them both.

Kylo was shocked to see her, his eyes travelling over her form, noticing her only in his shirt and he felt himself harden underneath the towel. He allowed the corner of his lips to raise slightly as he looked her over.

"I...um...I couldn't sleep." Rey mumbled weakly as her eyes were glued to his body, traveling over all the muscle exposed to her eyes. She wanted to run her hands over every part, making her thoughts take a very different turn from not being able to sleep. Now she wanted nothing to do with sleep, but knew she should try to control herself.

Kylo's smile widened slightly at her words before walking back into the refresher, leaving the door open as he fully dried off, not caring if she chose to come join him, he almost wished she would.

"Well, I'd be more than happy to help." He said to her from the other room, wanting to see her reaction, but knew he may have more chance if he gave her a moment. He had seen the way her eyes wandered over his body and knew that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. It would only be a matter of time now. He couldn't get the image of her in just his shirt out of his head.

He noticed the fleeting thought of wanting to use the bath coming from her end and he smirked, walking over to the door, just in his underwear now, but he was confident in his body and didn't care if she saw.

"You know...if you want I could run you a bath? It would probably help your back." He said softly, the smile still slightly on his lips.

Rey's eyes widened at the idea, it was incredibly appealing to her, but what she almost wanted more was for him to join her in said bath.

Kylo's eyes darkened even more and he grew harder as he sensed the train of her thoughts, wanting to comment.

"I could always sit in here with you and we could talk...if you want." He said in a low, husky voice. If that's what she wanted, he would do it, but he wouldn't promise he would be able to control himself if she was only a few feet from him, naked in a hot bath. Nothing sounded better to him.

Rey didn't know what possessed her, but despite knowing that she shouldn't, she nodded and bit her lower lip, slowly walking towards him. Kylo swallowed, holding everything back that he could in that moment before walking over to the large bath, it could easily fit both of them, but that would have to wait. He ran the water, getting it as hot as he thought she could handle before pulling on his black sleep pants, hoping to hide his erection for at least a little longer, though he didn't care if she knew of his desire for her.

Rey bit her lower lip as she saw the bath was ready for her. Kylo began to walk over to the door, giving her privacy to change and she pulled the shirt off with her back facing him, not knowing what compelled her. After everything she had been through and knowing how he felt about her, she decided that a little teasing couldn't hurt.

Kylo's breath caught in his throat as he saw her just in her underwear, knowing there was no hiding his desire from her now. His eyes widened even more as she slipped her underwear off in front of him, allowing him to see her behind before she quickly got in the bath, the water covering everything from her delicate collar bone down.

"Rey…" He mumbled in a husky voice, his desire for her evident in the tone. "I don't know...how strong my restraint is when it comes to you." He whispered honestly, kneeling next to the tub, their faces less than two feet apart.

"I don't know how strong mine is either." She whispered, her eyes darkening as she crossed her legs under the water, pressing her thighs together.

He knew he shouldn't push her right now, knowing she was injured, so he slowly stood, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on the top of her head before walking back towards the door.

"I'll leave the door open...you're more than welcome to join me after. " He said softly, setting a towel on the counter for her and a fresh set of clothes that the droids had brought for her, he hesitated slightly before leaving another one of his shirts as well, giving her the option of what she wanted to wear.

Rey felt disappointment as he left, but she was still trying to memorize the feeling of his lips on her head as she nodded, in a daze.

"Okay...I'll be out soon." She murmured softly, a smile gracing her lips that made Kylo's heart race as he nodded before going out to his room.

He wanted nothing more than to relieve himself, but knew that he shouldn't with Rey in the room right next to him with the door open, but he couldn't help himself.

Silently, he slid his hand under his waistband, taking care of himself as quietly as he could, not knowing that Rey could feel his pleasure through the bond.

He heard her gasp and the water move after he came and he held his breath, not knowing the strength of their bond.

"Could you feel that?" He asked, his voice still rough and low, waiting with baited breath for her answer, not knowing what to expect.

"Yes…" Rey mumbled breathlessly. "What did you just do?" SHe asked, standing in the doorway in the towel he had left for her.

His breath left him quickly as he removed his hand from his pants, going into the other room to change, avoiding her question.

Rey couldn't believe what she had felt, but she slowly pulled on the new breast band and underwear before pulling his shirt on that he had left for her. She then went out to his room and sat on the edge of his large bed, biting her lower lip as he came back into the room.

"Do you ever think of me?" She asked, her hazel eyes meeting his, scared of his answer, scared of rejection.

He was clearly taken back by her question before he walked over, sitting next to her as he took her hand in his.

"Always." He said softly and squeezed her hand.

Rey's eyes went wide as she was suddenly hit with all of the images he has had of them together intimately, making her cheek flush even more.

"Can we just sleep?" She asked softly, silently asking if she could stay with him for the night. He nodded and pulled back the covers, crawling in before making room for her. She curled up next to him, they weren't touching, but they were on their sides facing each other.

"Goodnight Ben." She whispered softly, closing her eyes, her hand laying in a invitation between them.

"Goodnight Rey." He barely whispered as he lifted his hand up and gently held her smaller one, closing his eyes as well.

A peaceful sleep fell over them both, something they had been longing for since this bond had been formed.

* * *

 **Reviews and favorites are always appreciated! They let me know if you guys liked it and if so what you liked! Or what you what have me do better or different! :)**

 **If you guys have any requests for reylo fanfictions, let me know! Hope you enjoyed! :) I've been wanting to write more of them, so if you have any ideas, don't hesitate! :D Thank you guys so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters!**

* * *

Rey stretched as she woke up that morning, blushing as she felt a warm body pressed against her back and an equally warm arm wrapped around her waist. She bit her lower lip and thought about pulling away, but why should she? She had been denied love and comfort her whole life, so why would she turn it down right now?

Sighing, she slowly went to get up, knowing she probably should get up and break the spell. She was on a First Order ship in bed with the Supreme Leader. How long would it take before things went sour.

"Don't get up...not yet." A sleepy voice mumbled gruffly behind her, pulling her slightly closer to him as he nuzzled against her hair.

Rey blushed before sighing and nodding, unable to leave the comfort he was providing her. She felt something swell up within her, but she refused to put a name to it for the moment.

Turning over to face him, she buried her face in his chest, a leg gently hooking over his hip to get closer. Her face darked and she sighed into him, wrapping an arm over his torso.

Kylo was shocked by her movement, but didn't move until she was settled. He slowly wrapped one arm under her head, the other coming around her torso and pulling her even closer to him. He tried as hard as he could to control his hard on as he felt her leg hook around his hip, wanting to grind into her center, but stopped himself.

"Rey...don't start something we can't finish." He whispered into her hair, his voice taking on a sensual tone as he spoke. He felt her shiver at his voice and felt a wave of pleasure come through the bond. If his voice turned her on this much, what about the rest of him? Just that thought alone had him hardening.

Rey gasped as she felt him hardening against her and she pressed closer to him, her center coming closer to his hardness.

Kylo gasped as well and slid a hand down her side before it slid over her hip and then to her bare thigh, running his hand up and down the smooth skin. The bond was electrifying as he touched her this intimately. She let out a soft noise as his hand went up closer to her butt and she glanced up at him hesitantly.

"Have you ever...done stuff...like this?" She whispered hesitantly up to him, biting her lower lip as she waited for an answer. His hand stilled, just resting on her thigh while his thumb traced small patterns.

"No." He answered her and shook his head, smiling slightly down at her.

"But...I saw you doing stuff last night...felt it." She mumbled into his chest before looking back up, a pink tint on her cheeks.

"Well yeah..I've touched myself, but never anyone else." He clarified, raising an eyebrow at her. He knew she was innocent, but she had to have at least tried to do that before. "Haven't you?" He asked softly, gently caressing her thigh again.

"No." She barely mumbled into his chest, hiding her embarrassment. Kylo was slightly shocked, but he had expected that answer based on how she had reacted the other night to him. The thought that he would be the only one to bring pleasure to her made him harden even further, hoping he really did have a chance with her.

"Why not?" He prodded further, wanting to know.

"I...I just...I never knew how and didn't want to get caught...Sure, I had thoughts of what it would be like or how it would be with someone else, but it never really started to become this intense until…" She trailed off, stopping herself before she embarrassed herself even farther.

"Until what, Rey?" He pushed further, needing to know as his voice lowered. This girl was going to be the death of him. He knew it.

 _Until I met you._ She responded through their bond, too scared to say anything outloud. She felt him pull her closer to him, gasping as she felt his erection against her burning center and she couldn't help herself but the move her hips against him slightly, letting out a small noise at the slight relief she got from it.

Kylo growled low in his throat at her words and as she moved against him.

"We should get up before this goes farther than it should right now." He mumbled, trying his hardest not to grind back against her, wanting to show her just how much pleasure she could get from him, but he knew she wasn't ready.

Rey bit her lower lip, the last thing she wanted was to get out of this bed and have reality hit her, but she knew that she had to. Sighing, she nodded and slowly untangled herself from Kylo, standing up next to the bed and stretching before she glanced back over at him.

"There are some clothes for you in the other bedroom, if you want. I was thinking after we eat something, you and I could spar a bit….maybe I could help you with some stances." He offered softly, raising an eyebrow at her.

She nodded and a small smile graced her lips before going back to the other room. He had purposely refused to call it her room anymore as he hoped that last night was not a one time occurance.

Rey smiled once she saw the clothes he had chosen for her. Surprisingly, they weren't all black. There was some clothing in there that resembled her own. She put her arm wraps back on and chose a light colored tunic with black leggings, setting his shirt on her bed for later that night.

She heard the main door open and came back out of the extra bedroom to see Kylo helping a droid put a spread of food out on the coffee table in the small sitting area in the main room. There was fruit of all different kinds and some breakfast pastries.

Rey had never seen this much food except for maybe at Maz's. Biting her lower lip, she walked over to him, her stomach grumbling loudly, which made him chuckle. It startled her, but she couldn't help but smile at the noise.

"You should do that more." She said softly, sitting down on the couch, leaving enough room for him to sit next to her if he desired.

"And you should eat more…" He countered, brushing off the compliment though there was a slight tint to his cheeks now. He gestured to the table, telling her to eat as much as she wanted, telling her she needed it.

She listened. Slowly, she started to try different fruits, her mouth exploding with flavor with every bite. She moaned slightly as she tried one that she really liked. It was obvious that she was still only used to dry, flavorless portions and Kylo planned to change that.

"This is so good. Thank you." She said softly after they had both eaten. Knowing that the calm couldn't last forever, she turned to face him, biting her lower lip slightly as she was worried that her next words could very easily start an argument.

"So...how does this work now? You know I don't agree with the First Order...not that I completely agree with the resistance anymore either, but I know Snoke wanted to bring destruction as do most of your generals…" She started out slowly, feeling a slight anger bubble up in her as she was scared of where this would lead.

Kylo sighed, having knowing this was coming. He felt the anger bubble up in him, almost threatening to spill over after all that his happened between them, but he knew that if he lost her temper at her now, it was a possibility that he would lose her forever. He sighed and clenched his fist discreetly before looking up at the ceiling.

"Have you ever thought that maybe my ideas for the galaxy are different from Snokes?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her before continuing. "I told you before...I want the past to die. All of it, but only so that we can take the best of the past, from the Empire and the Rebellion, to make something that may actually hold out in this changing galaxy. Both sides had their flaws, but they both had good reason too." He explained and she frowned at his words.

She hadn't been expecting that answer. Her anger almost bubbled over as he spoke about letting the past die again, but then as he continued, her anger dissipated into admiration. He really did want to try to fix everything. The end goal seemed alright to Rey, but what about his methods to getting to that point.

Kylo sighed, sensing her thoughts again before he continued.

"It's hard to change the way that a whole army takes care of things. However, since Crait, have you heard of any attacks from the First Order? I have been busy informing the Generals of what our goal is and they have been negotiating with nearby systems. If there's resistance, they do bring out troopers, but I'm working on it. You can't expect me to just change that quickly." He sighed as he finished.

Rey's brows furrowed together at his words. He was changing and he was aware of it?

"Why the change?" She asked softly, unable to help herself.

"Because of you." He answered honestly before sighing. He had had enough of this conversation for now, knowing they could come back to the topic another time.

"How about that sparring?" He asked and motioned towards his private training room. She was still flushed from his answer and felt her heart still fluttering in her chest, but she nodded, thankful for the distraction.

"But you know I'll kick your butt." She teased playfully, hoping to lighten the mood. She felt even more conflicted now. She agreed with his ideas and was thrilled that he was changing, which meant she should feel no conflict. Slowly, she felt the conflict edging away and she needed the distraction for now.

Kylo chuckled once more at her words before shaking his head, walking up ahead of her to lead her before he turned to face her.

"In your dreams." He teased her own words back at her from the night before, whispering against her ear before he smirked slightly at her, jogging up ahead to get them practice sabers.

Rey stood there shocked for a moment before she shook her head, following after him.

"Whatever you say, Ben."

* * *

 **Reviews and favorites are always appreciated! They let me know if you guys liked it and if so what you liked! Or what you what have me do better or different! :) You guys keep making my day with your favorites/follows/reviews. Thank you so much! :')**

 **If you guys have any requests for reylo fanfictions, let me know! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters!**

* * *

Once they were in the training room, they both gave each other some space and began to stretch. Rey waited while Kylo continued with his warm up, blushing as she realized how active and fit he really was. He did so many push ups and sit ups that Rey lost count and she didn't even know if it would be possible for her to do that many.

Kylo glanced over at the scavenger and smirked, noticing her stare on him and he decided he would have some fun with this, slowly pulling his shirt over his head.

"What are you doing?!" Rey asked, wide eyed, her gaze subtly dropping to his well muscled torso.

"What? Why ruin a good shirt with sweat? You don't mind do you?" He asked, his last question was asked in a lower, husky voice and he knew he had her.

She blushed and shook her head before sighing and collecting herself. She began to twirl the practice saber in her hand, silently asking him if he was ready with a slight raise of her brow.

He nodded, calling the saber to his hand with the force before mimicking her twirl. They had never fought just for fun or for him to teach her, but instead of the energy being tense and hectic, it was exciting and calm all at once.

They went at each other at the same time, but due to the bond, it was easy for them each to see what their opponent was about to do next. Kylo would correct Rey's stances every once and a while before giving her pointers.

After about two hours of sparing with the practice sabers, Kylo pulled hers from her with the force before putting them away.

"How about hand to hand combat though?" He asked her playfully, raising an eyebrow at her. Her eyes widened again and she shook her head.

"The closest I've been to that was with my staff back on Jakku." She replied, running a hand through her hair, pushing it back out of her face before she flipped her head over and put it up into a bun.

"Well, there's always time to learn." He responded before raising his fists, motioning for her to do the same. Just like when they fought with sabers, it was hard to best the other as they could always feel what the other was just about to do. However, Kylo had a slight advantage as he knew more about hand to hand combat than the beautiful woman with him.

He knew she was pulling all information that she could from his mind for moves, but he hid most of his knowledge away, still impressed with how much she figured out on her own.

After a while of going easy on her, Kylo's smirk widened and he swept her legs out from under her, straddling her as she landed on the mat, her arms pinned above her head with one of his.

She gasped at the situation she found herself in before trying to flip them over, blushing as she felt him growing hard against her and as she realized that her attempts to flip him over were futile. There was a slight growl that came from his throat before he leaned down closer to her.

"What was that about kicking my butt?" He asked in a low whisper, unable to help himself from slightly grinding against her center.

Rey bit her lower lip and met his dark eyes, almost rolling her own at his question before she gasped and moved her hips back against his. Suddenly, she used a bit of the force to knock him back, allowing her to move to straddle him. She had to use both hands to pin his arms above his head though.

"I don't know...what was that? Because it seems I did kick your butt." She teased, raising an eyebrow at him as a soft smile tugged at her lips. She bit her lower lip, unable to help herself from slightly moving her hips against his once again, hearing him groan under her.

It was too much for Kylo. Having her on top of him like this was torture and he didn't know if he could restrain himself any longer. He reached up, easily breaking one hand out of her grasp and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Rey…" He whispered admirably before leaning up towards her. She froze, not believing what was about to possibly happen.

"Wait." She whispered as her lips were just about to touch his. He groaned and allowed his head to fall back on the mat, trying desperately to hide his frustration.

Rey blushed and got up off him, going back to her room quickly, needing to process what had just happened and what had just almost happened.

Kylo swore and got up, training on his own for a little bit longer before going back into his room, knowing it'd be best to give her the space she needed. He tried not to let his anger and frustration seep through the bond.

It was almost time for bed and he still hadn't heard from her. He was about to go and knock on the door when she came out, biting her lip. His breath caught once more at the sight of her. She was in his shirt again, but only his shirt.

"Want to take a bath with me?" She asked softly, her voice barely a whisper as she looked over at him, her eyes shining with hope.

He swallowed nervously before nodding, motioning for her to join him. The tub was easily big enough for them both to fit without touching if she didn't want them to, but something in him told her that she wouldn't mind if they touched, at least after a little bit.

Kylo slowly began to run the bath, getting it a little warmer than the other night for them.

"I'll be right back." He said softly, gently touching her shoulder as he passed to go and grab towels for them.

Rey bit her lower lip and undressed quickly as he went out into the other room, scared of what would happen if he saw her naked right away. She slid into the water, sighing at the instant relief that washed over her.

Kylo's breath caught in his throat as he walked back in to see her waiting for him in the bath. He had also asked his droid to bring them some more fruit, remembering how much she had enjoyed it earlier.

He slowly set the plate of fruit down on the wide ledge of the large tub before pulling his shirt off slowly.

"I thought you may be hungry." He whispered, unable to control the husky tone his voice took on as he realized he was about to get into a warm bath with her, them both being naked.

He pulled his pants off before hesitating with his underwear, knowing she would see his hard on for her, but figured it was too late to hide it at this point.

Slowly, he pulled his underwear down, watching her reaction the whole time as her eyes slowly travelled down his body.

"Ben…" She whispered softly before blushing and turning her head to hide behind her hair while she felt him slowly get into the bath with her.

Now that she knew that their views were similar, and his ideas were more similar to his mothers than he would probably care to know, she felt more comfortable with whatever this was between them.

"Can I…?" He trailed off slowly, knowing she would catch his train of thought as he grabbed a wash cloth from the ledge. She bit her lower lip and nodded slightly before turning her back to him, sliding her hair over one shoulder, out of his way.

Kylo slowly began to wash her back, careful around the areas that were still healing, but the bacta took care of most of it. Once he took care of her whole back, she was shivering and he knew it wasn't because she was cold. He slowly scooted closer to her, almost letting out a groan as his erection brushed against her back.

Rey gasped at feeling his arousal for her against her lower back, sliding closer back against him, her bare back now brushing against his broad chest.

Slowly, Kylo washed down her arms before pulling her closer to him, her back now flush against his chest, leaning down to place a kiss on her exposed shoulder. Rey leaned back into him and sighed, tilting her head to expose her neck more to him.

His arms wrapped around her waist, resisting the urge to slide his hands up to cup her breasts in them, wanting to pleasure her. He began to kiss her neck, softly before his kisses become more heated, his mouth opening and sucking lightly on her pulse point.

His resolve broke as he heard the moan escape her lips and he held her closer, his hands sliding up, resting just below her breasts.

"Rey...if you want me to stop...tell me now...or I can't." He whispered softly and continued to place kisses along her neck, sweetly, trying to hold back in case she wanted him to stop.

Rey made up her mind after a moment of thought and slowly moved out of his arms. She felt the wave of disappointment from him as he felt like she wanted him to stop. She met his eyes before smiling teasingly at him, straddling his thighs, gasping as his erection almost touched her womanhood.

"Please...don't stop." SHe whispered and leaned into him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

His resolve snapped. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as she could get, his lips crashing against hers. She kissed him back instantly, unable to resist.

It was almost too much, it was their first kiss and they were both bare, pressed as close as they could get to one another.

He grinded his hips against her and groaned into her lips.

 _Are you sure?_ He whispered into her mind, holding her close, his large hands sliding up and down her bare back, getting dangerously close to her butt before his hands slowly slid back up her sides, his thumbs sliding under her breasts teasingly.

 _Yes._

* * *

 **Reviews and favorites are always appreciated! They let me know if you guys liked it and if so what you liked! Or what you what have me do better or different! :)**

 **If you guys have any requests for reylo fanfictions, let me know! Hope you enjoyed! :) You guys are awesome! Since so many of you want it, I'm going to try to write Finn/Poe's POV for the base :) Also, I love the requests coming in and will definitely write some of them if not all! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters!**

* * *

Kylo slowly brought her closer to him and kissed her deeply. Rey sighed into the kiss before deepening it even farther.

"Ben..." She moaned against his lips as his hands slid up and over her breasts, finally taking them into his hands, squeezing gently as he let his thumbs brush over her nipples. He felt himself grow harder at the noise and he continued to play with her nipples.

He slowly began to kiss down her neck, nipping and sucking occasionally on sensitive parts as he went. He wanted to learn every part of her body that could make those delicious noises come from her sweet lips. He sucked a little harder and bit down lightly on the junction of her neck and shoulder, feeling her shiver against him in the warm water.

Kissing down her collarbone, leaving marks as he went, he finally reached her breasts, leaning his head down to be able to take a hard nipple into his mouth.

She gasped above him and carded her fingers through his dark locks, getting them slightly wet from her wet hands, but she couldn't help herself.

He smirked against her breast before gently kissing back up to her soft lips, locking them in a passionate kiss. A gasp escaped his mouth as her hand had sneakily made its way down his torso and was now gently grasping his hard on, stroking nervously up and down.

"I..I've never…"She whispered softly against his lips before feeling him pull her closer.

"Neither have I." He mumbled back, deepening the kiss again. "Anything you do feels good." He added before sliding his hands back down and over her butt, allowing them to slide around her hips and down her smooth thighs.

He slid his hands up and down her thighs for a few moments while they kissed before he slipped one hand in between her legs, just barely touching her sex. They soft moan that escaped her lips made Kylo groan in return. He could die a happy man just from feeling her like this, knowing she wanted him and maybe even loved him.

Sliding his fingers against her folds teasingly, he found her clit and smirked against her lips as she moaned once more in pleasure, her hand and lips pausing as she was overcome with the pleasure.

"You've at least taken care of yourself….I haven't." She barely whispered, her voice coming out breathy and high from all that she was experiencing.

Still rubbing her clit, he pulled from her lips and kissed below her ear, teasingly nipping there before his hot breath fanned over her neck.

"But that means I'll be the one to give you so much pleasure...the only one to touch you like this." He whispered against the shell of her ear, groaning as her hand moved again on him and he teasingly slid a finger in her. She tensed slightly, but then welcomed it, moaning once more.

He teased her a little with one finger before adding another one then removing them completely, which made her whimper and remove her hand from him as her form of retaliation.

Both weren't disappointed for long though as Kylo pulled her right up against him, her breasts were pressed deliciously up against his muscular chest and his erection slid in between her legs, but didn't enter her yet. It just slid sensually between her folds. He was so large, he could feel the tip coming out the other side almost.

Rey almost panicked for a second wondering how that would even fit inside of her before Kylo kissed her again, shadowing her worry.

"Don't worry." He whispered, sensing her train of thought before he prompted her to wrap her legs around his waist, lifting her out of the bath.

Rey gasped, but held on to him as he set her down before towelling off poorly and quickly before she ran off to fall back on his bed, giggling slightly as she felt high with this emotion flowing so freely between the two of them.

Kylo smiled and shook his head before following her out, his eyes darkened even further as he saw her lying naked on his bed.

He walked over to her slowly, noticing how she bit her lower lip as her eyes gazed over his whole body, making a shiver go through his spine. He leaned down and kissed her ankle before kissing up her legs, keeping eye contact with her as best as he could while he went.

"What are you-?" She was caught off abruptly as she felt his hot breath on her sex. Her face turned red as she bit her lower lip once more, glancing down at him. She had never even thought about what this would feel like, not knowing if he would ever want to.

Just because she hadn't touched herself, didn't mean she didn't have fantasies or desires. She had heard of some other females having men do this to them and Rey had always been curious. She had a few fantasies of Kylo doing this to her, but she never knew if he would actually want to.

"I will worship you, Rey…"He whispered against her thigh, the bond was much stronger while they were touching, so with them being this intimate, it was like she was projecting her thoughts to him directly, whether she wanted to or not.

He slowly began to kiss up her inner thigh before his lips kissed over her folds. He heard her gasp and her heard fall back on the bed. He let his tongue run up from her entrance all the way up to her clit making her moan and squirm as he spent some time there, kissing lightly and licking in small circles around the small bundle of nerves.

He brought his arms up to gently hold her thighs apart and her hips down as she continued to squirm against him.

"You'll be screaming by the time I'm done…" He whispered against her sex before going down on her harder than before. He licked, sucked, and kissed her clit before he gently let go of her thigh to slide a finger into her.

The moan that came out of her mouth made Kylo crazy as he practically devoured her. He felt how close she was to being pushed over the edge, so he added a second finger, pumping them in and out of her wet heat.

"Ben…" She moaned loudly as she came before trying to squirm away, becoming overly sensitive.

"That wasn't screaming." He mumbled teasingly against her before he kept going. Rey gasped and fell back on the bed again, her hips arching up as she felt herself getting close to another orgasm despite how sensitive she was. She fell over the edge again, but he still refused to let up as she had just let out another breathy moan.

However, the third time he made her orgasm, she couldn't help herself and she let out a scream, his name falling from her lips as she arched her hips up, not sure if she really could handle anymore as she was shaking, but she'd be lying if she said that she didn't like it. She loved it. She loved the way he had just made her feel. She loved him.

Wait. She didn't just think that. Her eyes went wide as she looked up at him. He had kissed her clit one more time before moving above her. He was just about to kiss her again when he heard her thought which made him froze. It took him a moment to recover and Rey was already trying to get up, wanting to hide from the embarrassment she felt.

His lips on hers, stopped her in her tracks though. Did he love her? He asked himself before the answer came to him instantly. Of course he did. Rey must have sensed his train of thought because she kissed him back passionately.

If they thought the bond was intense before, they were both sorely mistaken. As soon as they had seemingly admitted their feelings at least to themselves, they could feel every ounce of pleasure the other was receiving, making them both gasp.

 _I love you._ Kylo murmured sweetly over the bond, kissing her softly before rubbing his erection against her still dripping sex.

 _I love you too._ Rey whispered back before arching her hips up slightly, gasping as the movement made the tip of his erection slide into her.

Despite how satisfied she was, she still wanted him and they both had a feeling that they would never tire of each other.

Slowly, Kylo pushed into her, hesitating as he reached some resistance, but then he pushed through, leaning down to kiss her neck, trying to distract her from the slight pain she was feeling, he could feel it slightly through the bond, but he also felt his own pleasure which he hoped she was feeling as well.

"You can move." She whispered after a moment, rocking her hips slightly, gasping as the pain was now gone and it was all pleasure. It was just her and Kylo. Nothing else.

They found their rhythm after that, both of them gasping and moving their hips together, trying to work towards their orgasms in tandem. Kylo's thrusts eventually become a bit harder and faster due to Rey's silent requests. They would have plenty of more time to make love, softly and sweetly, but right now, they just needed one another like they needed air to breathe.

It didn't take long after that for them both to orgasm, both moaning loudly with the others names on their lips.

Kylo collapsed on her slightly as they both felt spent, he couldn't bring himself to move yet, despite his worry that he might crush her. Rey brought her arms around him and carded them through his hair, relaxing him even further.

After another moment or two, he rolled off of her and sighed, pulling her to his side.

"I don't think we got very clean." She broke the silence and looked up at him, a smile playing at her lips.

He smiled and chuckled slightly before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Well, we could always take a shower before bed?" He suggested, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he knew this woman would be the death of him. They had just got done making love and here they both were, ready to go at it again.

"I like that idea…" She said softly before pulling him up with her, leading him to the bathroom, just like she had earlier for the bath.

Once again, he turned on the water before pulling her in with him playfully, holding her naked body against his own under the hot, relaxing stream of water.

He leaned down to kissed her deeply about to break off to kiss her neck when she beat him to it.

Slowly, Rey leaned forward, kissing his shoulder, she wasn't quite tall enough to reach his neck. He brought his head back up and let out a slight groan at the feeling of her lips on his shoulder, biting teasingly.

"I can worship you too, ya know." She teased playfully against his skin before kissing down his muscled chest and abdomen before she kneeled down in front of him.

Kylo gasped, his hand going to her hair, gently tangling in the wet tresses.

"Rey… you don't have to." He whispered, glancing down at the goddess before him. He couldn't believe she loved him, but she was surprising him and proving it to him more and more every second, though she didn't have to do this if she didn't want to.

"I want to." She whispered before kissing the tip of his erection, keeping eye contact with him as best as she could, wanting to gauge his reaction to know what he liked.

She slowly licked up the underside of him from the base to the tip before taking him in her mouth, only able to take about half of him in her mouth at first, but she used her hand to make up for what she couldn't fit.

"Rey…" He moaned out like a prayer, not believing this was really happening. Sure, he had had his fair share of fantasies just like she had, but that didn't mean he thought it was going to happen. Then again, she had thought the same thing. He was more than willing to spend all day with his head between her legs if she would let him and she would do the same.

She pulled back and smiled up at him before just using her hand for a moment then going back to her mouth and hand.

It didn't take long before he was about to fall of the edge.

"Rey...I'm...I'm about to." He whispered, groaning. He wanted to warn her in case she didn't want it in her mouth. She continued though, not stopping for a second and it only took a moment more before he was filling her mouth, moaning he name as he had one hand in her hair, the other on the tiled wall of the shower.

She slowly swallowed before kissing back up his body, sharing the warm water with him once more, letting it roll off both of their bodies.

He kissed her the second she was back standing, deepening the kiss. She smiled against his lips and he couldn't help but smile back.

Slowly, he lifted her up, feeling her legs wrap around his waist before he slid inside of her already ready sex.

They both moaned again and it barely took any time before they were both orgasming together again. Rey's back was pressed against the cold tile as Kylo moved in and out of her, his thrusts becoming erratic as they both came, sighing as they kissed sweetly once more while Kylo gently set her back down, sliding out of her.

They smiled and kissed once again, unable to help themselves.

"I still can't believe you've never done any of that before." She said playfully to him as they both washed each other off, trying not to let their hand wander or linger longer than necessary.

"I can say the same for you, scavenger." He countered just as playfully, his lips tugging up slightly as the nickname now had a tone of affection behind it, making Rey blush and smile, shaking her head as they finished up with washing each other.

Once they were all clean and dried off, they went back into his room, pulling back the covers and sliding into bed, still naked.

Kylo sighed and wrapped his arms around her while her head rested on his chest.

"I slept better than ever last night…" Rey whispered softly as she cuddled into him.

"I did too." He whispered back, holding her close and placing a light kiss on the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Ben." She whispered softly, closing her eyes as she smiled, placing a light kiss on his chest before relaxing completely.

"Goodnight, Rey." He barely murmured, sleep already taking him over.

* * *

 **Reviews and favorites are always appreciated! They let me know if you guys liked it and if so what you liked! Or what you what have me do better or different! :) Just like I've said before, I love your kind words and constructive criticism! Thank you so much! Hopefully this satisfies you all ;) I've only ever written sex once before, so any ideas or thoughts on how to make it better or what you liked would be appreciated! :)**

 **If you guys have any requests for reylo fanfictions, let me know! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters!**

* * *

The next morning, they had both woken up aroused and ready to go. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other, but this time they made love sweetly, going slow and showing each other just how much they cared.

Kylo kissed every part of her, front and back, whispering everything that he loved about her body, wanting her to feel wanted and loved.

He started at her neck and worked his way down her body, avoiding the spots she really wanted him before slipping her over and kissing from the back of her legs up to the back of her neck, his hands following the path of his lips.

Rey did the same for him, teasing him as he had teased her, avoiding where he wanted her most, but that just lead to the sweet release they both achieved after all of their teasing.

"I don't think I'll ever grow tired of that. " Rey whispered against his chest as they both came down from their high.

"You don't think?" He asked playfully, looking down as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" She asked, clearly confused.

"You don't think you'll ever grow tired of that? I know I won't." He teased playfully, kissing her forehead before she laughed and smacked his chest playfully.

They eventually made it out of bed and got dressed, much to Kylo's disappointment. He liked seeing Rey walk around his space naked.

"Would you want everyone else to see me naked?" She asked with her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at him.

That had been pretty effective in shutting him up. She laughed and rolled her eyes before sighing and looking out the window. She began to think of Leia, wondering how she was. Rey did care for the rest of the resistance as well, but after everything, Leia was her main concern.

A light kiss on her shoulder drew her from her thoughts.

"Why are you thinking of my mother?" He asked softly, no malice or anger in his voice, just genuine concern.

"Would you consider going back with me? Not to stay….just to visit her...let her know of your ideas…" Rey asked suddenly, turning to face him.

Kylo remained silent for a while, looking around the room as he thought. Rey gave him some privacy and ignored his thoughts, not wanting to pry.

Eventually, he sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Who was he even kidding? He would do anything for this woman in front of him.

"Just her...I don't want to see the rest of the resistance. It can't be at their base." He said, glancing over to see if his terms were satisfactory to her. The smile that lit up her face was all he needed for confirmation that he was head over heels for this woman.

"They're still at the same base...I know it...They didn't plan to move for quite a while….We could go now, get there by tomorrow and take care of everything!" She began planning excitedly and Kylo shook his head, but he couldn't help the corner of his lips tugging up at her happiness.

They began getting preparations immediately, Kylo got his ship and told Hux he would be scouting and not to do anything drastic in his absence. Kylo still didn't quite trust the General.

Within an hour, they were in space on their way. Rey showed Kylo the broken saber she still had.

"You can fix it you know." He said softly before teaching her how to construct her own.

"It should probably have vents thought, since the crystal is broken now." He suggested before leaving her to the task at hand. She mediated the whole way there. Kylo wished he had her to hold and talk with, but he knew she loved him and knew she needed to do this, so he let her be, sticking to the pilots chair.

He brought her some water as they landed and she came out of her trance. He glanced down at the freshly constructed lightsaber in front of her.

"Want to try it?" He asked softly, making sure she drank before kissing her forehead softly.

"Not yet." SHe whispered and bit her lower lip before sliding the weapon into her back, standing up to meet him.

"Let's go." She lead them down the ramp and to the outpost. There was a small hotel at the outpost and she told him to get them a room while she borrowed a speeder to go talk to Leia.

His kissed her before she left, lingering for a moment.

 _Be careful_ He whispered to her through the bond before going into the room he had gotten them.

 _Always._ She whispered back before speeding away.

She made it to the base quickly and was glad to see everything still there. She snuck in the back where she had left to go with Kylo.

Leia must have known she was coming because she met her at the back door with a smile and her eyebrow raised, motioning for the younger woman to follow her.

They sat in Leia's room before Rey gave her a hug.

"Could you come to the outpost with me?" Rey blurted out, unable to hold her reason for the visit in.

"Why?" Leia asked, raising an eyebrow, surprised by the sudden question. "I want to know how you are first." She added, wondering what was going on.

"I can explain everything there….Ben's there." She added and bit her lower lip, looking at the floor before she glanced up at the General.

She saw the conflict in Leia's eyes before she agreed, nodding slowly.

"I'll be there in an hour." She said before motioning for Rey to head out.

Rey smiled and nodded before going back out to her speeder. She had wanted to say hi to Finn, Poe, and Rose, but knew that now wasn't the time. If everything went right, she would be able to see them all again soon she hoped.

Making it back to Kylo a little sooner than Leia, she joined him in their room, kissing him softly. They talked for a while before they heard a knock. Kylo stiffened, but nodded for Rey to open the door.

Leia walked in and just stared at her son for a moment before walking over to him.

"Don't you dare hurt her." She whispered strictly before pulling her son in for a hug. Kylo couldn't help the shock that showed on his features before hugging his mother back. Rey smiled at the sight in front of her, staying in the background.

Leia motioned for her to come over and they filled the general in on everything that had happened, sparing her the details of how many times they had made love or that they had done so at all.

Kylo went on to tell her of his plans for the first order, but as soon as he saw his mother, he knew Kylo was dead. He was Ben once more, but the thought didn't disgust him like it used to. Ben had his mother back, but he also had the most beautiful woman at his side who loved him just as much as he loved her.

Leia was shocked at everything, but was happy nonetheless. She agreed that it wouldn't be best for Rey and Ben to come back to the base yet, but with time if Leia explained everything correctly, this could change the tide of the war.

There was a long road ahead of them, but now that they were together, Rey and Ben could take on anything.

"I love you." Ben whispered to her after his mother left to go back to the base.

"I know...I love you more." Rey whispered teasingly, smiling brightly up at him before kissing him playfully.

His eyebrows raised up as he smirked at her.

"You want to start that fight?" He asked playfully, kissing her once more.

"Yeah….cause I'll kick your butt." She replied, kissing him back sweetly before they fell back on the bed, getting lost in on another, 'arguing' the whole time...if you could even call it that.

They were both at peace, balancing one another out like they never thought was possible.

* * *

 **The end! I hope you guys liked it! I know the ending was bit rushed and I may expand upon that later if you guys want! Also, if you have any requests for any fanfictions between these two lovebirds (I love Reylo...no shame), let me know! I'm already working on a couple from the comments on my other story, Forbidden, but would love more! :) You guys are incredible! Thank you all so much! :)**


End file.
